The Mary Sue Disease ::Naruto Style::
by Nanniko
Summary: The Mary-Sue Conundrum: "The effective opposite of a MS OC story is the blunt revealing of all things ugly and true about it to which the effects should be humour instead of sickness, laughter instead of tears and praise instead of flames :D" pg. 3NJ0Y!
1. The Mary Sue Disease and Victim 1

**Disclaimer:**** Does not own Naruto  
DOES OWN ****The Encyclopaedia of FanFiction****, definitions of **_**The Mary-Sue Disease**_**, its **_**Symptoms**_**, and the **_**Vaccine**_** and **_**Medication**_** for the disease (**_**Vaccine **_**and **_**Medication**_** are locked in my safe :3)**

**AN: 1) For the purposes of this story, the attributes of the Mary-Sue Disease are not a censor against any current or future stories of mine. I am aware that it is virtually impossible to create a story that has not one Mary-Sue Disease element in it. The same thing applies to me and any other author. Please don't hark on me because this story contradicts anything else of mine. :) Thank you.  
2) This is a multi-chapter story, by the way.**

**ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS  
I would like to thank some betareaders for their assistance: Frog-kun, Supreme Distraction, Randomonium and Mr. Patience. Your opinions were of great help to me!**

* * *

A super-tank, priestess princess with the Hollow Destiny of having been born to be the host of an ethereal demon flees from unknown persons to Konoha. There, she becomes an idol of all the male Mary-Sue Diseased Victims. Can't get much more cracktastic than that; or can it?

* * *

The Mary-Sue Disease and Victim #1

[Mary-Sue Disease: _**1 **_When inflicted onto males, it is the immediate infatuation with the Mary-Sue OC (who is usually a female). They are known as Victims. _**2 **_When inflicted onto female OC's, it usually turns them _into_ the Mary-Sue OC (otherwise known as Patient 0).]

* * *

For a story such as this, the right mood must be established. At all times. Pathetic fallacy in all of its pathetic power. And so, we start…

It was a damp and humid night. It was not dark and cold, nor was there any wind howling or shadows flickering. There was no full moon but the clouds did not completely ingest the sky either. It was just night time, damp and humid.

Few people walked the streets, most inside their houses with a warm cup of tea between their chilled hands. Most sitting in each other's silent, gloomy company, staring out at the dark drizzle that fell silently, uncomfortably moistening everything. Even the clouds seemed to be laden with depression, their deep bellies leaking out the rain in such a slow fashion that tormented those beneath them for hours. It rained all night, not a moment of reprieve. This was obviously a night of sorrow and woe.

Along with atmosphere, there must be an appropriate setting. Timing as well, is crucial. For in a story such as this, things of coincidence happen often and luck is very much in abundance (or bad luck). Alas…

Through this sombre mist, a hooded figure glided into Konoha. Their steps light but the movement quick and purposeful, the figure made its way through the nearly empty streets. It was that time of night when the last of the people on the streets were shutting their doors, shutting out the cold, melancholy ambience outside. For a few minutes, the figure walked alone.

Now for that coincidence…

Then, barely discernible in the mist that had fallen upon Konoha, some slender form took shape far down the street. As the hooded figure walked onwards, the outline started to take shape and revealed a boy in shorts and a tee-shirt with dark, spiky hair. The colours of his clothes, and everything else, were sucked up by the darkness of the night and the shroud of mist that pervaded the village. But his handsome face was in direct contrast with the deep black of the night and he had a slightly glowing aura outlining his skin from the fall of the rain. Not intrigued in the slightest bit of each other's appearance, the two people walked past one another without a glance.

Although, in passing, the boy turned ever so slightly and viewed the back of the hooded figure which was quite the unnecessary and unsatisfactory act, for it gave a vague and useless view of the target. No, the purpose of such a glance was just to give the next moment even more significance.

As the boy faced forwards once more, the hooded figure turned its head to look at the back of the boy.

_Does everyone have such a cold aura and demeanour in Konoha?_ The figure thought.

The figure turned its head back. Both were none the wiser of what the other had done. And the rain continued to fall.

And that's the amazing (uber long) 'hook' to the story. Yayz.

* * *

Victim #1 of the Mary-Sue disease rose out of his bed. Stretching his sexy body, he yawned and began preparing for the day. Having been labelled as the bishie supporting character, he had the unfortunate fate of being the first to fall victim to the Mary-Sue disease. His destiny unknown to him, he exited his apartment, prepared for only the usual on that day. [Ya'll know who it is]

It was a bright, sunny day. Puffy clouds dotted the sky and a light breeze kept the body cool. Victim #1 took his time walking through Konoha. There was no particular reason why he was randomly ambling around the village. He supposedly just felt like it. Without any real thoughts in his head, he strolled about with his hands in his pockets. Just for the sake of making things interesting, let's say he accidentally ran into somehow in the quiet hullaballoo of Konoha. It's beyond me how the most talented ninja of his age group could possibly be so clumsy as to run into someone (for a ninja is _always_ conscientious of his/her surroundings) but he did, so live with it.

Taken by surprise at his folly, he looked at whom he had bumped into. It was a girl of startling beauty who was bending down to pick up a tomato that had fallen out of her grocery bag. Straightening up with a bright smile, she said, "Five second rule! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." Her demeanour was excessively polite.

"Sorry." The boy said back. Feeling a strange guilt that the revenge-driven, angsty boy would usually never feel, he offered to buy her another tomato. [If you don't know who it is by _now…_] The girl refused, but Victim #1 had been injected by the Mary-Sue disease, so he insisted on buying another stupid tomato. The two walked off together to a vegetable stand.

After buying her another tomato, the girl went to say thank you.

"Thanks, I appreciate it, uhh…"

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

"Sasuke. Oh, my name is Karappo Chigiri. People just call me Kara, though."

Hollow Destiny. That's the meaning of her name. How Mary-Sue of her parents to have named her after her Fate, which could not have been known at the time of her birth. What a coincidence, eh?

The girl smiled again. In a few seconds, the boy took in her appearance. Since the dress and looks of a Mary-Sue is _so very_ important, I will describe it in _excruciating_ detail. She had long, black hair that flowed like feathers falling in the night. It was tied back in a half ponytail, much in the style of a priestess. Her eyes were a bright blue and yet they had a deepness that instilled peace and tranquility to anyone who looked into them. Her skin was smooth, flawless and beautifully light in colour. She was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt with wide sleeves and it had a V-neck. This shirt was tucked into a short, red, wrap-around skirt tied to one side. The cut of the bottom of her skirt was diagonal. On her feet she wore black boots that reached to just below her knees. This ends the explanation of Kara's oh, so important outfit.

The two strangers said farewell and went off on their separate ways. Little did they know that they had already met before, on a street such as the one they were just on. Only a little less people, a little quieter and a little more wet. Little did they know how ironic it was that their last meeting ignited so little curiosity and yet here, the small spark of interest had been struck. Oh, how the circumstances of a situation can change everything.

Walking away from the one small event that would change his life forever, Sasuke felt slightly weird from this encounter. He looked over his shoulder at the chirpy girl, giving her back a calculating look.

As he looked forward, Kara turned her head to look back at the boy.

_I just keep meeting nice people. Konoha is really great!_ Kara thought.

She continued walking down the street. He continued his meaningless walk. The sun continued to shine brightly.

Hahaha, look! Dramatic irony! In short, cheesy moments! YAY!

* * *

Thanks for reading! :D


	2. The Mary Sue Disease Symptoms

The Mary-Sue Disease Symptoms, E of F pg. 5PR34D1N6

[Mary-Sue Disease: _**3 **_When inflicted on a female character that is not the OC (usually a supporting character of the original plotline), it usually results in the female character detesting the Mary-Sue OC. Thus, almost all of the female supporting characters despise the Mary-Sue OC at first glance. They are known as Victers. Get it? Vict'him', Vict'her'? Haha? No? Aw…

The Encyclopaedia of FanFiction:  
The Mary-Sue Disease: (an excerpt from the ariticle)"The Mary-Sue disease is contagious and can be passed on by anyone who has it, not just by the Mary-Sue OC. Although, it has yet to be discovered whether it is airborne or waterborne or if it needs to be ingested or if it is 'eyeborne' (need to see the diseased or make eye contact) or if it's 'earborne' (need to hear the voice of the diseased) or if the disease has a mind of its own and picks whoever it wants or maybe even all of the above! Who knows? 'Cause I don't…" (pg. 5PR34D1N6).]

* * *

A few days later, Kara went to a pottery shop that she visited often. She went browsing for some cute, little pots to replace the ones in her little garden that had been broken by some dogs out on a walk. After choosing the ones that she wanted, she went up to the counter to purchase them. At the same time, a girl with blonde hair (a.k.a. Victer #1) came up to the counter. Kara immediately apologized, assuming in such a situation that she had stepped in front of the other girl. The blonde girl thanked her and made no effort to apologize. Being the pure and gentle hearted girl she was Kara took no notice of this small act of insolence. The blonde girl stepped in front and purchased her items. She had blue eyes just like Kara's except they weren't quite as amazing and blue as hers. The blonde girl left without saying another word and almost with disdain as if Kara's existence irritated her. Kara took no notice and merely smiled at the girl as she walked by.

A little while later, after that meaningless encounter that has nothing to do with what will happen now, Kara was carrying her little pots home, humming a light tune to herself. It was the middle of a shining afternoon. She was soon joined by a more robust version of the song she was humming. Looking around, she finally found the source of the noise. A boy wearing all orange was walking on the edges of the roofs of the buildings beside her. He excitedly jumped down just as she noticed him. He landed in front of her and picked something up off the ground.

"You dropped this!" The boy exclaimed. He handed her a small pot after brushing some dirt off of the pot by using his shirt.

"Oh, thank you! I didn't even notice."

This Mary-Sue has the annoying knack of dropping things at just the precise moment so that someone helps her out like she's a damsel in distress. What a klutz. Do you hate her yet? I do.

"No problem!" the boy said. "Hey." He stopped her just as she started walking again. "What song were you humming?"

"Hm? Weren't you humming it, too? Shouldn't you know?"

"Ah, well." He scratched the back of his head. "I can't remember what it's called, so…"

"Oh. It's called Grief and Sorrow. It's a lovely melody, one of my favourite songs." Of course it's her favourite song. It's also on the Naruto soundtrack. And guess who she's talking to?

"Oh, yeah! Now I remember. Yeah, I couldn't really recognize it 'cause I like to sing it faster."

He suddenly broke out into song, singing Grief and Sorrow at a much faster tempo and randomly posing dance moves. Kara giggled with embarrassment and happiness. People stopped and stared. What a thing to do out in the middle of the street!

"Yeah. It sounds better that way." Naruto nodded.

"That was ridiculous!"

"Huh? Was it?"

"I can't believe you did that. I wouldn't ever start randomly dancing out in public."

"Aw, come one. You can't tell me you haven't done anything ridiculous before. Anything that made everyone turn and stare - "

Kara's subconscious tickled her.

" - And some point and laugh - "

She started to remember things that she wished she had forgotten permanently.

" – And even your friends look at you strangely - "

Her happy expression started to fade slightly.

"But then afterwards, you all just laugh about it! Those are the good times." The boy beamed at her.

"Y – yeah." She stuttered.

Way to go Mary-Sue. The traditional 'making-a-connection-with-the-actual-main-character-of-the-actual-story' moment. Now they have something in common that they can both be emo in the corner about! She has a horrible, impossible, intense, Mary-Sue past just like Naruto! And, of course, he is the next male to be infected by the Mary-Sue disease because he's Naruto, the original protagonist. But a really fail protagonist.

"Well, it was nice chatting with you." Kara said distractedly.

"It was nice to meet you. I'm Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, by the way."

Kara forced a smile onto her lips. "My name is Karappo Chigiri. Just Kara is fine though."

Naruto smiled even wider. "Okay, I'll see you around, Kara-chan!" He waved as he walked away.

Kara started walking again, but more slowly this time.

And Naruto, because he's stupid and naïve, will get the Mary-Sue disease symptoms later, but he has been infected with it. Symptoms that he may start experiencing are:

1. Loss of concentration (ADHD)  
2. Agitation  
3. Confusion  
4. Lack of sleep  
5. Embarrassment  
6. Depression  
7. Excessive kindness towards the Mary-Sue  
8. A mental deficiency in logic  
9. Obsession  
10. OoC-ness (hopefully some sort of medication will come out before this starts to happen)

Poor Sasuke is already experiencing a few of these symptoms. Let's all have a moment of silence for the degeneration of Sasuke's emo bishie character.

.

.

.

Aaaaaaand, we're back.

Kara had finally reached her house. After arranging her pots with flowers in them in her garden absentmindedly, she got herself a cup of tea and sat at her kitchen table. Looking over into the hallway, she saw her priestess staff leaning in the corner beside the door. She sighed.

(FLASH BACK!! 'Cause we all love those)

_It was the Maiden's Night. A whole twelve hours had been dedicated to her. A brilliant bonfire had erupted onto the scene and people merrily danced around it, singing and chanting. In her traditional robes, she walked towards the celebration. Her father smiled at her, her mother squeezed her hand. The next priestess in line to be Head Priestess, she had to participate in such events. And she wanted to, which made things all the more easier._

_There was nothing formal about this. There were to be no horns announcing her arrival, no carpeted walkway for her feet to walk on, no bows of respect for her to witness. The point was for her to feel wholeness in life. A togetherness. She was to join the other villagers on this Holy night of nights and be a part of this wonderful community without feeling superior, inferior or like a golden statue on a pedestal. She was to feel just like the others. Just like a normal human being._

(END FLASH BACK!! We all love those, too)

Kara shook her head. She didn't want to think about it. About the happy times, the normal times. What that boy had said was not on purpose. It was just a coincidence. Kara didn't need to think about it anymore. She was in Konoha now, she had a new life; a better life.

Elsewhere, Naruto had run into Team Kurenai. From lack of creativity, from laziness of not wanting to make it seem logical and for the presence of Mary-Sue-ness, Naruto had indeed, coincidentally run into them.

"Hey Kiba! Hinata, Shino."

"Hey! Naruto!" Kiba said energetically. Shino acknowledged him with a nod while Hinata fidgeted and stuttered in the background.

"How are things?" Kiba asked, creating small talk.

"Great! I met a girl today." Naruto slid close to Kiba and nudged him. "She was real pretty. You would've liked her."

"Really? What's her name?"

"Kara Chigiri."

"Nice. If ever I see her in this giant village of Konoha, I'll be sure to say 'hi', even though I don't even know what she looks like!" Kiba said excitedly.

"Hey, I saw her first!" Naruto exclaimed.

"What? Then why'd you mention her to me?"

"I was bragging!"

"It sounded like you were suggesting her to me! You suck at bragging!"

"No way! And no way do I suck at it!"

"Fine, it'll be a contest! And you so do!"

"What?! And no I don't!"

"We'll see who can get her first! I'll cream your ass! With bragging rights, too!" (Mary-Sue Symptom #9: Obseeeeession!)

Shino sighed. Hinata stood slightly dumbfounded and hurt.

"Hmph, I still love Sakura, but I won't lose to you!" The two boys stood face-to-face, fuming in friendly competition.

Hinata's heart, already wounded from his excitement over a pretty girl, was now pierced by another arrow of woe. She sulked silently. Shino ignored her even though he noticed her instant depression. He was used to it by now.

"Hmph." Kiba sniffed. "Pottery, huh?"

"What?"

"Do you even know where she lives?"

"… No."

"Well, I soon will!"

Kiba launched himself through the air with Akamaru on his head, his nose sniffing at the air.

"Damn it! Kiba, you cheater!" Laughter could be heard in the distance. Naruto jumped up after him.

Shino stared off after them for a moment. Then he looked over at Hinata.

"Why didn't you say anything? Don't you think they shouldn't play with women like that?"

"Huh? Well…" She set her expression determinedly, beet red in the face. "I won't lose to whoever that girl is. They can 'p – _play_' with her all they want!" (Victer #2, in case you haven't noticed)

And she stalked off, leaving Shino alone in the middle of the street. She totally didn't even answer the question properly, too.

"We were supposed to go eat somewhere. That is, until Naruto came along. Ninja and their ADHD." Shino sighed and walked off.

And so, Kiba has now been infected with the Mary-Sue disease (Victim #3!). He hasn't even seen her yet! And even Hinata! The gentle hearted girl couldn't fight the disease, just like everyone else. Shino received the vaccine before the creation of this fanfic, so he is immune. Yes, there is a vaccine. I'm not sure how Shino got it, the sneaky little bugger (haha, bugger…). Don't tell the others or else this story will go down the drain. I trust you with this! Don't let me down!

* * *

Thanks for reading! :D


	3. E of F pg N0N53N53

E of F pg. N0N53N53

Mary-Sue Disease Symptoms (Victims):

1. Loss of concentration (ADHD)  
2. Agitation  
3. Confusion  
4. Lack of sleep  
5. Embarrassment  
6. Depression  
7. Excessive kindness towards the Mary-Sue  
8. A mental deficiency in logic  
9. Obsession  
10. OoC-ness (hopefully some sort of medication will come out before this starts to happen)

[The Encyclopaedia of FanFiction:  
The Mary-Sue Disease: (an excerpt from the article)  
"The Mary-Sue disease has the unique ability to affect its surroundings. Much like a Pokémon, it can attack the target directly or change the surrounding area in order to inflict damage. The Mary-Sue disease can create unexplainable plot holes and illogical plot sequences. It can procure broken characters as well (Symptom #10: OoC-ness). The plot holes are usually created _because of_ the illogical plot sequences and the illogical plot sequences are usually created _because of_ the broken characters. So, it's their entire fault. If you happen to be reading a Mary-Sue disease infected story, try to be aware of these traits. You'll be able to point them out. Especially the broken characters" (pg. N0N53N53).]

* * *

Kiba failed to locate where Kara lived. He lost the scent quite quickly. Landing on a roof, he looked around confused. Naruto stopped beside him, panting slightly.

For a split second, Naruto wondered why Kiba had stopped. Then he remembered why he was chasing him in the first place and proceeded to punch him in the face. Kiba flinched back and Akamaru launched himself from on top of Kiba's head. He landed on Naruto's face and started scratching frantically. For a while Naruto scampered around trying to rid himself of the crazy, extremely-loyal-to-Kiba dog. Kiba on the other hand, took very little notice and just called Akamaru off of Naruto, wiping off some blood from the punch. Naruto huffed angrily, his ears fuming with anger.

"CONTROL THAT DOG OF YOURS!!" Naruto angrily pointed at Akarmu who barked happily, wagging his tail.

"Geez, Naruto. He's just a puppy. Chill."

"Why'd you stop?" Naruto asked, fine, pink lines appearing on his face.

"Lost the scent… Stuff like pottery is like dust in the wind." He held his nose up still, trying to find the long gone scent. Kiba looked over at Naruto.

"What happened to your face?"

Naruto gaped. "What happened?! Your dog happened! That's what happened!"

"Huh? Akamaru?"

The stupid puppy just sat there with its tongue lolling out.

"Yes! When I punched you he attacked me."

Kiba cracked a smile. "You're too gullible. Of course I know what happened. Here, put this stuff on it."

Naruto grumbled as he accepted the cream and popped open the cap without bothering to read the label. He squeezed out a bit of the green coloured ointment, rubbed it over one cheek and instantly –

"AAAAAAHH!!!!!!!!"

Don't interrupt! The second it touched his skin he –

"What the hell is this shit!?"

Hey! Ahem. He let out a –

"Wasabi?!"

Ok, now you've ruined it.

"Hahaha! Yeah, that's wasabi. Got you again!"

Naruto glared intensely at Kiba. "I'm going to kill you."

"Heh heh. I'd like to see you try."

Naruto decided against attacking Kiba. He wasn't in the mood for a fight with his face inflamed and Kara on his mind. What do _you_ think? Symptom #1: Loss of concentration?

"Tch, I was counting on you to find her house. Or at least where she is. Now I've got nothing."

"What, are you giving up?"

"Hell no. I'll find her, you watch me."

"Hm. Not if I find her first."

Akamaru suddenly let out a high-pitched, pre-pubescent bark that made Naruto flinch.

"Hahaha! I'll see you later, Wasabi-face!"

"HEY!"

Too late. Kiba jumped over some roof tops laughing uproariously. Naruto gently touched his cheeks which were now starting to puff up.

* * *

It's the next day. Thought you'd like to know that.

Kara woke up with a big yawn. This was her day off, so she took her time getting ready. Soon, she was out and about looking for some art supplies even though I said that she was going to take her time getting ready. Coincidentally, a favourite art store of hers was right next to that pottery shop that she visited often.

Entering the art supply store, she gathered some items to replenish her stocks at home. Carrying her bundle with the items precariously hanging out of the top of the bag, she walked out of the shop. She stepped out in front of two girls walking down the street. She was attempting to organize the items in the bag so they wouldn't fall out when the two girls drew level with her. They looked over at her pathetic attempt and her lack of watching where she was going. Her steps started to veer herself towards the buildings on the side of the road. Taking great amusement from her retarded efforts, their smiles instantly became gaping holes when a handsome boy grabbed her shoulder, stopping her from running into the building beside her.

Well, any normal person would have stopped walking, but since it's Kara, she didn't. She bumped into the boy and dropped the item she was holding back into her bag. The boy, on the other hand, dropped what he was holding because he expected her to stop. His parcel fell to the ground.

"You should watch where you're going."

"Hm?" Kara looked up at the boy. "Oh, hello! I'm sorry. I've bumped into you again." She bent down and picked up whatever it was that the boy was carrying.

"Here. Now it's my turn to return the favour." She smiled brightly.

"Thanks…" The boy took the mysterious thing.

"Sasuke!" A pink haired girl, one of the two that witnessed Kara's increasing stupidity, ran up to Sasuke. "Fancy meeting you here. What are you up to?"

Sasuke just stared at her for a moment as if that would make her disappear. Since it wasn't working, he looked elsewhere, ignoring her.

"Sakura! Leave him alone. He _obviously_ doesn't like you." A familiar blonde haired girl walked up beside Sakura.

"Shut up, Ino-pig!"

"Be mature, Sakura! You can't possibly like _her_, right Sasuke?"

Sasuke repeated the same movements he made when Sakura addressed him. Kara stood out of place and confused. Then she recognized Ino as the girl she had met in the pottery shop.

"Oh! You're the girl that I met in the pottery shop!" Way to be redundant, Kara. I already said that.

"Hm?" Ino puckered her lips, raising an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips, annoyed. Who is this girl to interrupt her from talking to Sasuke?

"A few days ago, we were both in the pottery shop just over there. Do you remember? Well, you might not. We only talked for about two seconds."

"Oh. Yeah." Ino said frankly. She hadn't really remembered. She proceeded to ignore Kara and turned to Sasuke. "If you're not busy tonight…" Ino put her hands together behind her and swayed back and forth 'shyly' like a cute little girl (gag me with a spoon).

"I'm busy."

"Oh." Ino puckered her lips in sadness this time.

"Yeah, that's _too bad_." Sakura mocked, smiling slyly. The know-it-all is smug about something that she didn't even initiate. What a credit stealer. That was totally all Sasuke. And so is this next bit.

"Let's go." With that, Sasuke grabbed Kara's arm and dragged her off down the street. Kara, completely clueless like the blank Mary-Sue slate she's supposed to be, waved behind her at the two girls.

"It was nice meeting you! Sorry we couldn't chat long!"

Sasuke sighed internally. There is something wrong with this girl. He was only using her as an excuse to remove himself from the two evil fangirls. Once they were far enough, he let go of her and they continued walking side by side.

"What was that all about? You know you can't just ignore girls like that. They hate it."

Sasuke stared blankly at her. "That was the point. I don't like them."

"Oh."

Sasuke wasn't charmed by Kara much. He found her just as annoying as the other two; even though he had an illogical attraction to her that made him despise her. Victim #1 Sasuke Trend 2: Along with being the first to be infected with the Mary-Sue disease, Sasuke usually goes through a phase of absolutely hating the Mary-Sue's guts (which we all enjoy for the short time it lasts).

"Um, so. What's that you've got?" Kara said, finding something to fill the silence.

"Just something that I saw."

"So, you got it because you liked it? What is it?"

"Nothing that you should care about."

"Oh. That's rather… rude."

Sasuke didn't respond. He didn't understand why these girls bothered with him. He just wanted them to leave him alone.

"Well, it was nice to see a familiar face again. I guess I'll be going my own way now."

Sasuke gave her a funny look. Didn't she have anyone that she saw nearly every day? Was she not acquainted with anyone in the village? I don't know (actually, I do, but that's beside the point), why don't we just call it foreshadowing and leave it for later, okay?

Elsewhere, Kiba was traveling through the streets of Konoha on his way home and being afflicted by Symptom #1: Loss of concentration (ADHD). Passing an art supplies store and then a pottery shop, his thoughts floated over to his contest with Naruto. He couldn't imagine that Naruto was having any luck (especially with that face of his) or else he would have heard about it by now. A while later he saw Sasuke walking in the opposite direction. He eyed him funnily. He was a weird guy. Then he began thinking of Kara again. He wished he knew what she looked like.

Akamaru, sitting atop Kiba's head as usual, perked up and let out a small bark. Kiba had also perked up.

"Yeah, I smell it, too."

The light scent of pottery similar to what he smelled off of Naruto wafted towards him. Following his nose, he eventually came upon the source. An exceptionally pretty lady was sitting at a table with a bag on another chair eating a snack. Sure of his assumption, he walked up to her with confidence.

"Hey."

"… Hello." The lady replied hesitantly.

"Mind if I join you?"

"I don't know you…"

"Do you know Naruto?"

"Naruto? Everyone knows _Naruto_."

Kiba smiled. "Hm. Well, I'm a friend of his. Inuzuka, Kiba." He stuck out his hand.

"Uh, nice to meet you, Kiba." She accepted the handshake.

"Hm, I heard that you were stunning, but that's an understatement."

The lady smiled. "Oh, don't start that with me."

"What? I'm not lying. By the way, what's your name?"

"My name?"

"Yeah. I gave you mine _and_ I complimented you."

"Oh, all right. My name's Yagami, Naomi."

"Huh?"

Kiba blanched. This wasn't Kara Chigiri? But he was so sure!

"You smell of pottery! Why isn't it you?" Kiba blurted.

"What? I – I work at the pottery shop just over there… I'm on my break."

Kiba's head fell on the table with a big THUNK, startling Naomi.

Haha, Kiba, you suck. You've got about as much chance as Naruto at finding Kara. And how **ironic **is it that Sasuke, the one who wants to avoid her, is the one to meet her the most often. How Mary-Sue of a plot sequence is that?

* * *

Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
